


We Danced Into The Light

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of year for the Servants Ball has come again, but this year, Thomas has someone special to dance with- even if it does have to be in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Jimmy looked around him to make sure no one had seen the other man before he followed Thomas’ beckoning finger out of the ball room where the servant’s ball was in full swing.   
Silently they met in the hall with a small kiss “What do you want? Someone will notice we’re gone” But he couldn’t help but let the smile from creeping across his features at the sight of his lover glowing with happiness.  
“They won’t miss us for one song” and with that he took a step away from Jimmy, but not before he had threaded his long pale fingers through Jimmy’s smaller ones “Come with me”  
They walked in silence for a sort while, the music from the ball room drifting lazily through the walls as they strolled hand in hand towards the chilly air outside.  
Moon light hitting them as their polished shoes touched the gravel they continued on- Jimmy suppressing a smirk as he was pulled lightly towards the deep shadows created by the manmade yellow light that spilled from the large windows of the ball room.  
Thomas stopped abruptly and pun around on the spot, catching Jimmy as he bumped softly into his chest “May I have this dance?” his pouted lips turned up at the corners and without waiting for an answer he brought one hand up the rest at Jimmy’s waist, while the other changed its grip within their already interlocked hands.  
Jimmy found himself humming in pleasant satisfaction as he rested his head against Thomas’ dark shoulder and allowed himself to be lead in small circles within the shadows.  
They danced into the next song, completely forgetting their promise to not draw attention to their absence, too carried away in one another’s arms to even think about the people who were allowed to dance together in the light.   
Rose stopped and squinted outside as Mr…Mosley? Was it? Bumbled on about cricket or something. Rose fanned herself and continued to peer into the relative darkness that had manifested itself beyond the light of the windows. She thought she could see something moving…no, not thought, there was definitely something moving- or someone. She could see the white of cuffs and collars- yes, plural, there were most definitely two crisp white shirts.   
Rose stopped herself from saying anything other than “I am dreadfully sorry but I confess myself rather over heated. Would it be terribly rude of me to step away to one of the windows for a moment?”   
She waited for the man to say “of course not mi’ Lady” before walking the few passes it took to get so that her shoulder was pressed up against a window. There were no unoccupied windows however, so she chose to stand near Anna, thinking her the best person available to deal with her odd behaviour.  
Rose let the small frown crease her brow as she looked closer. There were definitely two men- or at least two suits, she had met women who dressed in suits but she doubted anyone like that would be here at Downton. They were moving oddly, pressed close and moving slowly…rhythmically… fighting maybe? No, that didn’t fit. How strange, she squinted even more, trying to see further into the shadows but forgetting her surroundings at the same time.   
“Is everything alright, Lady Rose?” Came Anna’s vice from beside her  
Rose jumped slightly, but quickly deciding to trust Anna she said in a quiet voice that she hoped would carried just enough over the music “There are two men outside” She indicated the place “Just beyond the light” at Anna’s look of shock she added quickly “I don’t think their thieves or anything like that”  
Anna looked confused for a second as she gazed outside “I don’t…”   
But then they both saw it.   
For a moment or two Thomas and Jimmy appeared in the yellowy light. They were pressed into each other more than before, Jimmy’s hand stroking at the back of Thomas’ neck, the sides of their noes’ brushing. Their eyes were closed and their small smiles conveyed pure content and happiness as Thomas held Jimmy against him with his gloved hand.   
Then they were gone. Back into the shadows, neither even realising that they had danced momentarily into the light.   
“Oh my God” whispered Rose  
But when Anna turned to look at her she was smiling “I knew something was going on between those two! The way they look at one another” She sighed happily and Anna gave a small smile in return, pleased that it had been Rose and no one else that had seen the two men dancing.


End file.
